120241-suggestions-from-a-new-player
Content ---- ---- #2 Afaik the new Protostar lowlevel dungeon will be lvl 10? First dungeons now are lvl 20. But it won't be a good idea to base leveling around group content as leveling areas will be fairly empty #3 A lot of weapons have different outlooks (like chainsaw swords for warriors etc) #4 Doable with addons. They also have 2 interrupt armor and different markers around their icon if you target them #6 They don't scale much better in the lategame either. Primary stat & AP still beats everything else until like 4500 AP #7 The CX? Mine a tleast has that #8 Addon (unfortunately) #11 Balacing nightmare. No plz #12 True, it's sometimes annoying the AFK checker only checks if you moved or not | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't look at adventures as preparation for dungeons, and I don't like the WoW approach that questing should be the only viable way to level. Group content is much more engaging, and this is an MMO (unless I was lied to). I don't think it should be solo focused. Honestly, I can see some people caring about the story, but I don't since it's all just text and the chat balloons disappear to quickly to finish reading them anyway. So I spam click through them. Also, there are so many of them (quests) that I just can't see spending the time to read them instead of doing them. It might be different if they were voice acted and played over a radio while you work on them, but they aren't. The only game I've even tried that seemed to know how to make quests more engaging was Firefall, but that game is bare-bones on nearly everything else. One last thing about leveling areas being empty: they mostly already are and there are very few quests you can't just solo, so it makes little/no difference. So if any devs read these boards, please give better, group-focused leveling alternatives. | |} ---- ---- Just a couple of quick comments in response to your suggestions. 2) Doing normal mode dungeons at-level does provide decent experience. My esper is sitting 5 levels past the quests she has in her journal because I've been running dungeons with her. I think the problem is the age-old rule that players will always choose the shortest path to the cheese. Which is to say, unless you make experience gain in dungeons game-breakingly extreme, many players will simply choose to level up through quests where they don't have to rely on anyone else. I love a group-focused game but I don't believe there's an easy fix for this one. Any solution that would work without breaking the game would mean fundamentally changing the progression that ALL players have to go through. That's a really tough thing for a dev team to do to a game after it launches. 3) There is some variability in weapon models now. I wouldn't mind seeing an alternate weapon for each class in the future, but this is probably an expansion-level effort. It would require a bunch of new animations to make it work. 4) I've never had trouble distinguishing primes? They're visibly different from everything around them, at least for me. Not sure what you could change here without it being *completely* over the top and un-immersive. 9) You can right-click on decor in your inventory to send it to your housing crate. (As long as you don't have the bank window or mail window open - those will override the right-click behavior) 10) I feel pretty confident that we might see some new classes in the future, but that's an expansion-level thing. 11) A racial storyline series of quests might help to make each race feel more meaningful. However I don't know that any actual gameplay abilities should be assigned to races. They would either end up being so trivial that no one cared, or they would be too good, and result in things like "every warrior has to be a granok to be effective". I'm in favor of things that make people's class/race choices more diverse, not less. | |} ---- Frankly, dungeon/adventure exp should be higher than quest exp for the simple fact that you do have to rely on others to do it. As you say, people will take the shortest path, and with something like this it means there are two paths: Solo and do quests, or group and do dungeons/adventures. Both are good paths for different people, and encourage that "play your way" idea that was hyped up before the game ever even launched. I was wondering about that. People kept talking about it, but I wasn't sure how it worked. Thanks. This is the one point I can't agree with other people in the thread about. I think racial abilities (when done well) do add to diversity. To take this game's closest cousin in terms of style and gameplay--WoW--into comparison, there were some racials that were really well balanced: Say I wanted to roll up a Warrior. Orcs get a clicky for more damage (great for Arms) Trolls get a clicky for more attack speed (great for Fury) Tauren have a small aoe stun and a bit more health (great for Prot) Undead can cleanse off certain CC (great for PvP) I considered all of those to be equally viable choices, with certain benefits working just a little more for certain builds, but overall just being good. Just because a tank (Prot Warrior) may be "ideal" as a Tauren in some people's eyes, doesn't mean that the ability to break out of CC isn't potentially just as useful in a raid setting, and I've seen it save raids before. It all comes down to implementation. If it's really well done, you will see more diversity. As a purely cosmetic thing, it's pretty dang boring. | |} ----